Alcatraz
by SViMarcy
Summary: Un calendario y una fecha importante; un portarretrato y un ramo de flores para obsequiar. [One-shot]


**Alcatraz.**

 _Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

 _—¿Aquí estabas?_

 _—Sí, he estado siempre aquí._

* * *

—¡Mamá, mamá! —grita el pequeño torbellino de cuatro años ingresando sin permiso alguno a la habitación donde sus padres duermen plácidamente—, ¡despierta, ya despierta! —al ver que ninguno de los dos hacía caso alguno a sus constantes llamados decide tomar una almohada entre sus manos infantiles y golpearla con fuerza en el rostro de sus padres. —¡Oigan, que ya despierten!

El matrimonio se sobresalta ante el tercer almohadazo otorgado por su unigénita, causando una leve risa de la niña quien, ya feliz, les da espacio para estirarse y espabilarse. Gohan aún medio dormido, busca a tientas con su brazo el cuerpo de su hija para atraerlo a él, creyendo que ella ha tenido una pesadilla y desea dormir con ellos.

No obstante, la pequeña Pan se percata de esto y se aleja lo mejor que puede. Al notar que ambos están sucumbiendo en los brazos de Morfeo, opta por la opción que menos le agrada a su madre. De hecho, podría jurar que en un futuro sería castigada por lo que piensa hacer, pero todo es por una noble causa.

Con sigilo, se desliza por el edredón hasta el pie de la cama, donde retira dicha sábana y, rogándole a Kami no salir disparada hacia la pared, comienza a pasar sus dedos con suavidad en las plantas de los pies de su madre, provocando fuertes cosquillas que terminaron de despertar a la otrora justiciera de muy mala gana.

—¡Pan, basta! —exclama furiosa mientras detiene poco a poco las fuertes patadas que lanza como instinto—, ¡cuántas veces te he dicho que no me despiertes de esa manera! Sabes que no me gusta, ¡y pude patearte sin querer! —la molestia es evidente en los zafiros, tanto que la niña se cubre con la sábana por el temor.

Videl, con cierto arrepentimiento, termina de espabilarse y va en busca de su hija. No quería gritarle y se siente mal por haberlo hecho, ¡es que realmente detesta que la levanten de esa manera! Pero, por el momento, sabe que su adorada niña tiene algún buen motivo para haberlo hecho.

Y pronto lo va a descubrir.

En cuanto retira el edredón que cubre a Pan no puede evitar abrir los ojos con desmesura ante la sorpresa hallada. Se deja caer sobre sus piernas mientras que la infante recobra la compostura, sentándose en el colchón frente a su progenitora. Con sus oceánicos ojos busca el calendario con rapidez, sin notar como su hija aprovecha la distracción para despertar a su padre.

—¡Lamento si los desperté tan temprano! —dice la nieta de Goku tan pronto sus padres están sentados, mirándola—, pero encontré un viejo calendario entre mis cosas. Es muy bonito, tiene muchas flores… ¡de todos los tipos! Lo que más me sorprendió es que encontré algunas fechas encerradas en un círculo rojo —explica ante los interesados ojos azabaches y los nostálgicos ojos azules.

—Se ve que es un calendario algo antiguo —comenta el hijo mayor de los Son, rompiendo el profundo silencio que se instaló en la habitación—. Y es uno muy bonito, estoy seguro que lo he visto en alguna parte —lo toma para inspeccionar su contenido, como el buen investigador que es, ante la felicidad de la niña.

Entre tanto su familia analiza aquel calendario, se mira envuelta en el cuadro escondido en la pijama infantil. Desde que lo ha visualizado, no ha apartado su vista de él. Tantos recuerdos se han instalado en su mente, pasando como una película en cámara rápida. ¿Cómo se le pudo pasar? ¡Es una de las fechas más importantes para ella!

Por un momento se siente flotar, ser una niña de nuevo, con su vestido rojo estampado de pequeñas flores amarillas y su pelo sujetado en una media coleta. Se ve así misma años atrás, justo con la misma edad de Pan, corriendo en un pequeño parque de, en ese entonces llamado, la ciudad Estrella Naranja.

— _¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Gracias por traerme aquí a pasear!_ —dice emocionada, arrojándose al regazo de la mujer—. _Hacía tiempo que no salíamos de casa, como papá se la pasa entrenando…_

Recuerda por un momento el cálido y dulce tacto de las manos femeninas recorriendo su rostro con suavidad hasta posarse sobre sus mejillas. Se embriaga, se deja consentir por las memorias del pasado, momentos que fueron su presente más feliz, que con el tiempo se irían desvaneciendo con la partida de su madre.

— _No tienes por qué agradecer_ —la melódica voz de Miguel se deja escuchar—, _no te olvides que es nuestro secreto o papá se puede molestar. Te traje aquí porque. así como a ti, me gusta mucho este lugar. Enfrente de aquella fuente solía cantar por las tardes y, para mi sorpresa, llegaban muchas personas solo para escucharme._

El sonrojo que adorna las mejillas de la esposa de Satán combina a la perfección con el anaranjado del ocaso. Para Videl, es una de las mejores imágenes que ha visto en su corta vida, superando a las finas y bellas artes del Museo de Louvre. Su madre realmente es una mujer muy hermosa.

— _¿De verdad? ¡Entonces soy muy afortunada por poder escuchar tu canto en la casa todos los días! Tu canto es maravilloso, me gustaría que, en un futuro, también le cantaras a mis hijos_ —ríe con cierta vergüenza— _bueno, si es que llego a casarme. Papá es muy exigente._

— _No te preocupes por tu padre. Siempre y cuando sea un muchacho que realmente te quiera y te ame, tiene mi total aprobación. ¡Eso sí!, si te hace llorar yo misma lo golpearé por hacerlo_ —empuña su delicada mano en señal de amenaza provocando las carcajadas de Videl—. _Yo sé que hallarás a un buen chico que te ame y te respete, sobre todas las cosas, porque tu eres una persona que vale mucho la pena._

— _¡Claro! Contigo a mi lado, papá no se puede oponer. Pero claro, me casaré hasta que tenga treinta años_ —se estira un poco.

— _Todo a su tiempo, mi pequeña. Todo a su tiempo…_

Una nueva sonrisa se instala en ambas mujeres, más aún cuando, a lo lejos, visualizan un pequeño jardín lleno de alcatraces rosas, flor favorita de ambas. En un mutuo acuerdo, y sin importarles en lo más mínimo el ser observadas por los demás, corren hacia allí para recostarse y deleitarse con el agradable aroma.

—Lo tengo, este calendario era de tu abuelita Miguel. Tu mamá lleva guardándolo como tesoro desde hace años —explica el profesor de universidad con una afable sonrisa—. ¿Lo notaste, Pan? Mamá marcó tu cumpleaños aquí.

—¡Y el tuyo también, papá!

Gohan se sonrojó al notar su fecha de nacimiento marcada, no con rojo sino con color púrpura. Agradecido, toma a su esposa por la cintura para besarla en la mejilla y sacarla sin querer de sus pensamientos. De igual manera, no puede evitar reírse ante la mirada asqueada de su hija.

—¡Ay, papá!, ¡hay niños presentes!

—Lo siento, Pan. Es inevitable ser así con tu mamá, me tiene muy enamorado —responde con sinceridad.

—Y tú a mí, mi amor —la sonrisa que Videl muestra en ese instante es limpia y llena de dulzura. Tanto Gohan como Pan parecen caer en completa expectación, grabando en su memoria cada facción—. Muchas gracias, Panny.

Ante lo dicho por su madre, la niña deja el calendario y el portarretrato en la cama para después darles una seña a sus padres de que la esperaran por un momento. Sale corriendo de la habitación, como si hubiera olvidado algo de suma importancia. Sus pasos resuenan por la amplia casa, ocasionando cierta ternura.

Videl sujeta con firmeza el marco de madera, contemplando con nostalgia la fotografía en él. Gohan, a su lado, ve maravillado la imagen, comprendiendo el sentimiento que alberga en el corazón de su esposa en esos momentos. Con una de sus manos guía la cabeza de la antigua justiciera para que se pudiera recargar en uno de sus hombros.

—Me ocasiona un poco de gracia que tu madre y tú hayan sido casi idénticas físicamente, pero en habilidades… —una gota de sudor aparece en la cabeza del joven padre.

—No soy buena cantando, lo sé —sonríe con ganas—, aunque mi madre no le gustaban las artes marciales como a mí, tenía un carácter muy fuerte. ¡Era la única que podía calmar a mi papá!

—Algo que ciertamente heredaste de ella.

La ojiazul asiente.

Aún puede recordar el día en el que tomaron esa fotografía. Tras un concierto exitoso de su madre y su padre haber obtenido el campeonato de las Artes Marciales, fueron a celebrar a la misma fuente. Allí, contrataron a un fotógrafo que, gustoso, les iba a inmortalizar en una imagen.

Miguel, dejando su cabello azabache ondear con el viento, carga a su hija y la coloca en su regazo. Poco le importa si su largo vestido blanco se arruga. Mark Satán las rodea con uno de sus brazos en un abrazo protector, luciendo el mismo traje con el que combatió. Y Videl los abraza a ambos, después de asegurarse que su vestido lila estuviera bien.

La pequeña familia de tres integrantes sonríe hacia la cámara, casi desbordados de felicidad. Un momento de alegría que creyeron que iba a ser eterno. No obstante, ese instante, en ese solo instante, nada más les importó. Eran ellos tres, mejorando cada día, siendo felices y compartiendolo con el mundo.

—¡El paraíso está de fiesta, el paraíso está de fiesta! ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de abuelita Miguel! —Exclama la infante con júbilo al entrar por segunda vez a la habitación matrimonial—. ¡Abuelito Satán me dijo que con esta fotografía puesta en un sitio lindo, iluminado y alto de la casa y estas flores sería una ofrenda especial para ella!

El padre de Pan asiente gustoso mientras se levanta de la cama, tomando la fotografía y tendiendo la mano a su esposa para que les siguiera.

—Tienes razón, Pan. Hay que celebrar el cumpleaños de tu abuela, estoy seguro de que el regalo que le has hecho la hará muy, muy feliz, ¿no es así, Videl?

—Por supuesto… —murmura—. Y ese ramo de alcatraces rosas… —sin poderse contener un poco más, corre hacia su hija para abrazarla e hincarse para estar de su tamaño. No supo si era alegría o tristeza contenida, tal vez un poco de ambas, pero se manifiestan en forma de gotas de cristal líquido que brotan de sus ojos y se deslizan por sus mejillas.

Esconde su rostro en el pequeño cuerpo de Pan, temerosa de ser vista, avergonzada por ponerse a llorar… ¿Por qué… por qué su madre se tuvo que ir tan pronto? ¿Por qué cuando estaba tan feliz? La amó, la ama y la amará por siempre. De hecho, su propia hija le recuerda mucho a su madre, exceptuando que no posee esas esmeraldas sino que heredó los bellos azabache de su marido.

—¿Mami? ¡Oh, no llores! Abuelito Satán me dijo que abuelita te amaba mucho, ¡papá y yo también te amamos mucho! No sé qué decirte, pero yo sé que abuelita Miguel vivió una vida muy feliz y estoy segura que ella quiere lo mismo para ti, para nosotros —abraza a su madre con dulzura, siendo seguida por Gohan.

Permanecen juntos, abrazados así por unos instantes, permitiendo que Videl se soltara y se calmara. Si bien, es una pérdida de hace muchos años, no significa que haya dejado de extrañarla. Era más que su madre, era su mejor amiga, su confidente. Además, habían muchas cosas que hubiera querido decirle.

—Vamos, mami. Quiero adornar el altar de mi abuelita, ¡deberías tocar el piano! —capta la atención de los nostálgicos zafiros—. Papá, ¿me ayudarías a colocar las cosas? —el entusiasmo de la infante no desaparece sino que contagia a sus padres. Finalmente, los tres se dirigen a la amplia sala dispuestos a iniciar sus actividades.

Ninguno lo nota, pero la figura fantasmal de Miguel hizo acto de presencia detrás de ellos tan pronto concluyeron el altar. Lágrimas de dicha inundan los ojos esmeralda al ver que su hija ha encontrado una persona maravillosa con quien estar el resto de su vida; y la pequeña niña, fruto de ese bello amor, que corona a la familia.

 _«Veo que… todo está de maravilla. Vine porque Videl me preocupaba un poco, pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo.»_

Contempla la fotografía de su propia familia, poco antes de desaparecer e ir de vuelta al paraíso, justo a donde pertenece.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Hacía algún tiempo que no escribía algo referente a Miguel y aproveché justo los sentimientos que me trae este **2 de Febrero** para hacerlo. Quise hacerlo corto, debido a mi escaso tiempo, pero no pude evitar extenderme un poco más de lo que me esperaba.

Comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos son bien recibidos. :D

Un saludo y nos leemos muy, muy pronto.

~The girl sugarfree~


End file.
